Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is an iconic video game character from Nintendo. Being popular, the character got his own TV series in the 90's, Donkey Kong Country, based on the famous SNES games of the same name. As Beast in Beauty and the Kong (CartoonFanBoy91) He's a ferocious Beast As Rajah in Marioladdin (CartoonFanBoy91) & Marioladdin 2: The Return of King Koopa He's a Tiger As Baloo in An All-Star Creature Book He's a Bear As Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Donkey Kong (CartoonFanBoy91) He's an adorable fuzzy fella with a very little brain who eats a lot As Shrek in DK (Shrek) He's an Ogre As Dodger in Diddy and Company He's one bad puppy As Frosty the Snowman in Donkey the Snowkong He's a cool friend As Gunter in Sing (CartoonFanBoy91 Style) PIGGY POWAH!!! As Cedric in Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (PrinceBalto Style) He is a hotel bellhop As Mr. Krabs in Humphreybob Squarepants He is a greedy crab As Bulldog in Po The Superpanda He is a dog As Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It DK As in The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is a Played King Eid In The Black Cauldron (Prince Balto Pet Style) Played An Ape Named "Ape" In Tarzan of the Jungle, Tarzan of the Jungle 2 and Tarzan of the Jungle (TV Series) Played Po In Kung Fu Ape, Kung Fu Ape 2 and Kung Fu Ape: Legends of Awesomeness Played Mr. Potato Head In Video Game Story and Video Game Story 2 Played Adult Simba in The Gorilla King & The Kong King He is a lion Played Chewbacca in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Robin Trifunovski Style), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Robin Trifunovski Style), Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Robin Trifunovski Style), Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Robin Trifunovski Style) and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (Robin Trifunovski Style) Portrayals Krypto Kong Country- Donkey Kong played by Krypto Simba King Country- Donkey Kong played by Adult Simba Tubb Kong Country- Played by Tubb Gallery Donkey kong smash bros.png Donkey Kong.png Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) MrDKTFfix.png donkey kong mario golf 64.png donkey kong metal head.jpg DK64 DK VS Krusha.jpg DK64 K Rool Ship DK Friends Pictures.jpg Donkey Kong 64 dk and krool.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Iconic Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Apes Category:Primates Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Memes Category:Futurama Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Gorillas Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Adults Category:Brothers Category:Donkey Kong Country Characters Category:Comedians Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Atheists Category:Characters Who Grunt Really Loud Category:Monkeys Category:Big Characters Category:Necktie Category:Western Gorillas Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Pixels Characters Category:1981 Introductions Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:The Simpsons Cameos Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Anti-Heroes Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Super Mario: The TV Series Characters